


Pulled in by the Bond in Our Hearts

by legendaryroar



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Sad Ending, Sheith Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro is trapped in the Astral Plane until Keith calls for him, but it's the last thing he wants now.





	Pulled in by the Bond in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Angst Week Day 1 ~~Unrequited~~ / **Astral Plane**.

Shiro is walking the endless night in the Black Lion’s mind when he feels it. A tug behind his sternum. Keith is aching for him again, and Shiro sobs and begs to stay. He starts to walk faster but it’s never fast enough. He can feel it take over him, pull at him. Keith is thinking so strongly of him, wanting him, loving him. It pulls and pulls until Shiro is inside the cockpit of the Black Lion.

He covers his eyes but it’s too late. He sees it all in that moment, as he has done so many times before. Endless sweat-slick skin. Head thrown back, throat bared. And that thing. That thing that looks like him. That thing touching Keith, kissing him, whispering to him.

Shiro can cover his eyes but he can’t block out the sounds. The soft sighs, the gasps. That thing speaking Keith’s name so softly, and Keith gasping ‘ _Shiro_ ’ in return. The slick slide of sex. Small grunts and groans. 

He turns and tries to get back to the  Astral Plane , but like every other time, he’s trapped. Trapped by the pull behind his sternum. By Keith’s desire for him, his love for him. Perverted by that thing holding him.  That thing that hasn’t just taken Shiro’s place, but everything he’s ever wanted.

Keith cries out behind him, and Shiro covers his ears even though it doesn’t help.  It never helps.  He can still hear him, gasping louder, moaning, begging for release. That thing never lets him have it easy. Always draws it out.  Like it knows Shiro is there being forced to listen to everything he  ever wanted but never had the courage to reach out for.

On and on it goes, and the closer they get to their frantic completion, the more Shiro’s heart aches. The more he feels Keith reaching out for him, thinking that he has him in his arms when all he really has is that thing.

“Please, don’t make me be here for this,” Shiro begs, as he always does.

But he hears nothing in return. He’s given no reprieve. On and on it goes, the moans, the gasps, and soft whispers, the desperate pleas. The wet sounds of sex leading into the slapping of skin.

All around him he can feel a slight warmth and he knows it’s from the Black Lion. She’s sympathetic to his pain, but for all his begging, she never help s him with this. Shiro doesn’t think she can. This pull from Keith was what brought him back  to the real world . What first allowed him to  take form in that endless night, hearing Keith’s voice calling for him, pleading for him. Tugging and pulling until Shiro was in the Black Lion with him, even if Keith could never see him,  could  never hear him.

But that thing is there now, and Keith never calls for him  anymore ,  except at times like this,  unknowingly .

And times like this happen too frequently, even with Keith gone so often beyond Shiro’s reach. Even with him wearing strange clothes and bearing new scars.

Shiro wished to see him more, and he got his wish.

Behind him, the frantic sounds and movements go still with loud cries and soft sobs. Shiro bites his lips and ponders whether the pain is real, as the pull in his chest expands and tugs at his whole body. Keith always reaches for him the most in those moments. But his arms slide around that thing instead. He whispers words of love to that thing instead.

And Shiro...Shiro wishes that thing would die. Even knowing it would cause Keith pain, just for a moment, he wishes it was dead. That he could reach out and strangle the life out of that thing wearing his face.

But it passes, as it always does,  a s he hears the shuffle and rustle of clothing  and knows he will soon be free to return to the astral plane.

The tug in his chest fades and fades, until he knows he can leave, but he doesn’t go right away.

Instead, bracing himself, he turns. He looks. He watches as they kiss, and he wishes it was him. But even though it hurts, he drinks in the sight of Keith. Takes in the lines of his body, the looseness of his posture. He takes in the happiness radiating from him as he kisses the thing with Shiro’s face.

It could have been him, but Shiro has always been too afraid.

Maybe this is his punishment. It’s better to imagine that than the fact the he’s stuck here for no purpose at all.

Closing his eyes, he lets go. When he opens them again, he’s in the endless night of the Black Lion’s mind. For a moment he just breaths. Fake, unnecessary breaths in this place, but it steadies him. After a few moments, he looks up, he looks around. He picks a direction, and he starts to walk.

There’s nothing else to do, until Keith calls for him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I only found out about this angst week so close to it starting that I've only had time to do short things but an angst week? sign me the fuck up, angst is my fav thing to write!!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
